


Try To Fix This

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Falling out, Lies, M/M, breaking up, mentions of drug relapse, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Dan leaves Phil after finding out that he had lied and relapsed.





	Try To Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old one-shot that I had written a few years ago, and am now deciding to post it up on here.
> 
> Honestly, if anyone wants a part two for this, let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> _also posted up in my one-shots book on Wattpad, @-hawkwing_

Dan and Phil usually never fight. But this is different, and the two boys have been constantly fighting over something that Dan had caught the older male doing. Something that he promised Dan he'll never do again.

The pair of them have been living together for six years now, and have been officially dating for four of those six years. Throughout all their years together, they've only once had an argument like this. But Phil didn't relapse then, and now Dan's had enough of Phil's shit and lying to him that he hadn't.

"I'm leaving." Dan shouts all of a sudden, causing Phil to stop in his tracks and stare at his best friend. His boyfriend.

"Wh-what?" Phil only manages to choke out as he stares at Dan with wide eyes. "Dan, please don't!" He pleads, following Dan down the hall to his room.

"We can fix this! Please, Dan!" Phil begs, attempting to stop Dan from throwing his stuff into a suitcase. "I can get help! I promise! I'll stop!"

But despite Dan being younger than Phil, he's still that much stronger than Phil, and all he needs to do is shove Phil out of the way once, and he falls to the floor.

Tears start to run down Phil's face, as he watches Dan throw stuff into his suitcase, before he's walking out of the room with his suitcase.

Desperate to not have his best friend and lover leave him, Phil gets up off the floor and runs after Dan, crying out for him to stay. He never wants to lose Dan, but it seems like he is if he doesn't stop him and make things right again.

"Stay away from me, Phil!" Dan shouts, as Phil continues to beg and plead for him to stay. "I'm leaving! Just let me leave!"

And with that, Dan walks out the door. Leaving a heartbroken Phil on his knees, crying into his hands.

He lost his best friend, his lover. The one person he _truly_ cares for. Gone. All because of a stupid mistake that he made. Six years of friendship and four years of dating down the drain. All because he relapsed and Dan caught him using again.

Eventually, Phil gets up off the floor and brings himself to clean up the mess in his apartment. Everything is a reminder to him of Dan. All the photos of them both. They were so happy then. How did all of that go wrong?

It's all Phil's fault. For relapsing. He was doing so good before, two years clean, and now that's all gone.

But, Phil can't help but be how he is. He can't help it that he can't shut up most of the time, or they he's easily corrupted. It's just who he is, he can't change that. The only person who could ever keep him grounded, has left him. He's got no one now.

Maybe the world does hate him. Why else would he have to go through this pain? All because he relapsed and Dan caught him using again.

About half an hour away from Phil's apartment, Dan is already on the bus to his mums house, where he'll stay till he can hopefully get his life back together. This time, without Phil. His best friend and lover.

The both of them used to be so strong, never being separated from one another. Dan had even been there for him through the withdrawls, and had helped him get through all the hard times. Now though, they're going their separate ways. All because Phil had lied about using again.

Dan never wanted it all to come to this. He never wanted any of this to happen, but it has now and, he's not sure if they'll be able to fix things.

Suddenly, his phone buzzing in his pocket distracts Dan from his thoughts. He takes his phone out of his pocket, expecting to find that his mum has texted him, but instead it's Phil.

_Please. Give me one more chance. I love you, Dan. Won't you please just come back home?_

Dan stares at the text for a few minutes, contemplating what he's going to do. He Doesn't want Phil to do anything he'll regret. He won't be able to live with himself if Phil kills himself because he left.

Maybe there is a way they can try to fix things. Go back to how it was before. But, how can you fix something like this? Phil had promised Dan he'd never get back into that shit, and he had lied to him. Going behind Dan's back and doing it anyway, when he had told Dan that he had quit taking that stuff. That he had been clean for the past two years. So how's he supposed to know that it won't happen again?

But despite what happened, Dan _still_ loves Phil a lot and will do all that he can to help him. Even though road to recovery is hard. Maybe Dan can give Phil a second chance. Even if it's just as friends.

So quickly, he types out a text to Phil. His hands shaking, and tears slowly slipping down his face.

_I'll be home in the morning. We'll try to fix this, and get you help to get better. I'm not leaving. I'm staying here for you._

With that decision made, Dan gets off the bus and since it's pretty late in the night right now, he finds a motel to crash at, texting his mum, telling her that he's not coming after all. He's going to fix this with Phil, and help Phil once again overcome his addiction.

He's going to help his best friend get through it and fix things between them. If it's the last thing he'll do.


End file.
